


the one loved by a gentle heart

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Male Omegas, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Sasuke Has a Brother Complex, Unplanned Pregnancy, itachi and sasuke have pretty ankles, yes that is relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Sasuke never thought the day would come where he was given a mission by his father. He had waited for it eagerly, the day he would finally put his trust in him. Now, he was regretting ever hoping for it.Or, Sasuke's mission objective is to find out who got his brother pregnant.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	the one loved by a gentle heart

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna mention now that while the only relationship tagged for now is narusasu, and they will definitely have their place in this fic, itachi and the alpha who got him pregnant's relationship will also (eventually) have a large part in the story, and will often be the center of attention. there will also be a sizeable focus on sasuke and itachis relationship. 
> 
> at least until the story is done, im going to keep the relationship between itachi and the babys father as untagged, bc i want it to be maybe a little bit of a surprise
> 
> also in this fic, the kyuubi attack never took place, minato is hokage, etc etc thats not rly the focus of the fic but just thought id mention it to avoid confusion

Sasuke was utterly convinced that the only person who could hide the fact they had been pregnant for six months would be his older brother.

Itachi hadn't even looked ashamed when the illusion had finally collapsed from his weakened chakra and his bloated stomach had almost smacked Sasuke right in the forehead. 

Chakra usage was all but forbidden when someone was pregnant. It was difficult to control, hard to channel, and could lead to utter disaster. There was the added fact plenty of chakra was being guided down towards the growing baby and chakra depletion happened at a higher frequency, leaving the pregnant person weak and exhausted in their already vulnerable state. 

Their parents had seemed to be more mad at the fact Itachi had been using his chakra on a near constant basis for the last half a year more than they were that he had hidden his pregnancy from them.

Sasuke had just been trying to figure out exactly how his brother had been able to do...well, everything he had been doing for the last six months. He had been going on missions. serving the clan, working himself down to the bone just like he always had. 

Was it a clone? Would a clone that wasn't also pregnant be possible? Had Itachi had them all in a genjutsu that was just so subtle that no one had even noticed? How had he been able to hide his scent so well? Had he been using scent blockers or was it a genjutsu?

“Well, who is it then?”

Sasuke stared at his brother while their father asked that question. One moment, Itachi had been all flat in the front and wearing his normal, high collared attire, hair pulled back like always, walking towards the table straight back and regal. Now, he sat rather comfortably, legs curled up underneath him, arms wrapped subconsciously around his rounded belly, chest swollen, in a oversized top that hit him around the knees and leggings, his hair pulled up in a high ponytail so it was off his flushed neck, and looking awfully serene for someone who was facing their fathers anger. 

Itachi's eyes innocently raised from where he had been looking down at his food with a pouting mouth. 

“Who is what?” He asked. His brother sounded so tired Sasuke almost piped up and told their father to let him rest before he submitted him to a full out interrogation. 

“Who is the father?” 

Maybe Sasuke was imagining it, but for a moment he could have sworn his brother looked embarrassed. 

“It doesn't matter.” Itachi said. 

The thick vein in their fathers' forehead suddenly made an appearance, thick and pounding purple. 

Sasuke edged away from the table on instinct, but their mother quickly stepped in before their father could explode. 

“What do you mean, Itachi?” Their mother asked. She reached out her hand and Itachi accepted it with a small smile. 

“I’ve already decided to raise this child on my own, Mother. I don't need anyone else to be involved.” Itachi gave her hand a squeeze, and shifted his gaze towards their silently fuming father. “If Father insists, I’m fine with moving out and raising her elsewhere.” 

“Her?” Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke all asked at the same time. 

Itachi nodded, an undeniably happy smile transforming his face. “Mm, yes. I found out recently. Isn't it lovely?”

Sasuke was sure his mother was about a second away from bursting out into tears at the news that she would soon have a granddaughter, but before her joy could overtake her, she fixed her husband with a challenging look, as if daring him to tell Itachi to leave the house. 

“Nii-san,” Sasuke jumped in before anything else could interrupt him. “Why didn't you tell us that you were seeing someone?” Why didn't you tell  _ me  _ you were seeing someone? Was what he really wanted to ask. How come Itachi never trusted him? He was always treating Sasuke like he was a fool. Sasuke could understand not telling their parents. He still hadn't told them about Naruto. 

He was the Hokage's son, and his parents had a good relationship with Lord Fourth and his wife, but  _ still.  _ He just wasn't ready for that to be public knowledge. Once everyone knew about it, things would get so complicated. 

He didn't even want to know how long it would be before people started asking him when he was going to give Naruto babies. Which wouldn't be anytime soon, if he had any say in it. Which he most definitely did. If anyone thought they were pressuring him into retiring early so he could be a mother they had another thing coming. Like his Chidori maybe. He would give the idiot a kid or two when he was damn good and ready. 

Itachi’s eyes lowered before Sasuke could even try to read into their depths. “It's embarrassing to admit in front of Mother and Father, but the two of us were not romantically committed to one another when she was conceived.” Itachi brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. “Our relationship was rather short.” Sasuke sensed some lingering bitterness behind his words. 

Sasuke didn't even dare to look towards their father to see his reaction to that. There were clans far more conversative than their own, but no one could deny that their father was a bit old fashioned. He hadn't been displeased when both his sons had been born omegas, but that didn't mean he approved of them going around and seeing whoever they wanted whenever they wanted to. 

There was, undoubtedly, a certain standard that he expected from someone who was interested in either of his sons. Sasuke was somewhat afraid finding out Itachi had had a fling with some random alpha would send his father to an early grave. 

Sasuke sometimes couldn't tell if their father had those views towards all omegas, or he only had them towards his sons. 

“Still, Itachi,” Their mother began, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts. “Don't you think you should say something?”

Itachi was shaking his head before she had even finished asking. “It's unnecessary.” Itachi suddenly rose to his feet. “Please excuse me, I need to lay down.” 

Before anyone else could say a word, he had escaped. 

Sasuke finally peaked at his father, and while he looked a bit nauseated and like he too needed to lay down for a while, he was still upright and breathing. 

Well, that had gone about as good as it could have. 

//

Naruto silently watched Sasuke scream into his pillow. 

“Hey,” Naruto finally said after a good ten minutes. “Are you going to keep doing that, or tell me what's going on?” The young alpha was laying on the floor, head tilted back to the ceiling and vision going hazy from how long he had been staring into one spot. 

After a moment of silence, Sasuke released his boyfriend's pillow and slowly sat up in bed. 

“Itachi is pregnant.”

Naruto’s neck nearly snapped off in his effort to look at Sasuke quickly. 

That had been just about the very last thing he had been expecting. 

Sasuke slid to the floor dramatically and laid on his stomach across the floor, face squished down in the questionable throw rug. But he had bigger concerns at the moment than how often Naruto cleaned his bedroom. 

“And you’re upset about this because,” Naruto scratched his head. “Because Itachi will finally have a real baby so he won't baby you anymore?” 

The alpha neatly dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head. 

“Itachi does  _ not  _ baby me.”

Sasuke watched with a raised chin while the blond fell to the floor, laughing so hard that his sides hurt. This was not a laughing matter. Itachi had never given him any special attention. In fact, he knew for sure his brother saw himself as superior, which was why Sasuke had to prove himself. 

“You’re so-,”Naruto gasped for air. “ _ Delusional _ . Instead of being a mommy or daddy's boy, you're a big brother's boy. Always have been.”

A scream echoed around the room as a shuriken sheared through his shirt and pinned him down to the floor. 

“Want to say that again?” Sasuke asked.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shrieked at the top of his lungs, as he reached an arm around to free himself. “Why would you do that? My mom is going to kill me!” 

“Itachi tolerates me.” Sasuke snapped. “Nothing more.” 

Naruto’s screaming abruptly cut off. “Are you going to do this  _ again?” _

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from the floor. 

“If you’re going to start this ridiculous argument again, then I’m going home.” Sasuke started towards the door, only for a weight around his ankles to stop him. 

He looked down to meet Narutos stupid face staring up at him far too seriously for his liking. He brought his leg warmer clothed heel up and poked Naruto in the face with it a few times in an attempt to dislodge him. 

“Seriously honey, sometimes I don't know what the hell is wrong with you.” Naruto squeezed his ankles, squishing his face back against Sasuke's foot to show him it wasn't going to be any help in getting him off. “Itachi adores you. I have no idea why you think he hates you.”

“Itachi doesn't hate me.” Sasuke denied quickly. “He simply loves me out of obligation and sees me as a nuisance.” 

“Are you crazy?” Naruto demanded. 

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly suggested he thought Naruto was the crazy one. He tore one foot free and attempted to bring it down full force right on Naruto's forehead, only for him to tuck and roll out of his reach at the last moment. 

Naruto came back after a second, kneeling before Sasuke with his arms tightly wrapped around his hips to keep him in place. He rested his chin against his strong thigh and looked up at him. 

“You're in a perfect punching position.” Sasuke said, but didnt raise either of his hands. 

Naruto grinned and nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's inner thigh. “I’m also in the perfect position to do something else~” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved him off, watching with a slight twinkle in his eye as Naruto fell backwards with a gleeful laugh. 

“Idiot. Your mom is downstairs.”

“Right, right,” Naruto laid down on his side, looking up at Sasuke with that grin that made his heart flutter unfairly. “So, what's the problem?”

“Didn't you hear me?” Sasuke sighed. “Itachi is pregnant.” He sat down on the floor with Naruto. 

“Yeah, I know.” Naruto reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's ankle. He rubbed at the pearly skin and smiled when Sasuke lowered his knee so his foot was closer to him. “But why is that a bad thing? Itachi is an adult, and you guys have nine months or so to get ready for it.”

“Three months.”

Naruto’s jaw slackened. “Three months?!? I thought everyone said it was nine months! Mom never lets me forget how long she carried me, you know!” Sasuke raised the ankle Naruto was clinging to to gently nudge him in the heed. Naruto pinned his foot down and rested his head against his ankle in retaliation. 

“He’s six months pregnant. He’s been hiding it all this time and he won't tell us who the father is. When Mom tried to convince him to at least tell the father, he said they weren't involved together anymore and it was unnecessary to tell him. He said he was going to raise her on his own.”

Naruto's eyes brightened a bit. “Her?”

“That's what Itachi said.”

“I’m having a niece?” Naruto looked ready to climb up to his feet and start shouting in excitement. 

“Idiot.” Sasuke barked. “She’s  _ my  _ niece.” 

Naruto smirked. “When we get married she’ll be my niece.”

Sasuke flushed bright red. “I-idiot. Who said we’re getting married?”

Naruto’s smirk only grew, and he crawled across the floor, pushing Sasuke down and climbing on top of him. Sasuke's blush deepend, but he didn't resist as Naruto covered him with his body, hands on his waist and lips at his ear. 

“You did, remember?” Naruto’s teeth caught him by the earlobe and he pulled gently. “Remember?” He asked again. “When I was inside you for the first time, and you said how-”

“Shut up.” Sasuke cried out, slapping him upside the head. Or attempting to, but Naruto grabbed his wrist in time and pinned it down to the floor. 

Naruto raised his head and slid their noses together, making Sasuke look him right in the eyes. The omega flushed and closed his eyes, a whimper escaping him. 

“It's okay.” Naruto muttered, his other hand crawling underneath Sasuke's shirt to tease at his chest. “I remember it perfectly.”

Sasuke let out a breathless gasp. “I-idiot. Your mom is home.” 

Naruto kissed his lips roughly, catching his bottom lip with his teeth and tugging before he finally pulled away. Sasuke looked up at him from the floor, hair splayed out around him and parts clinging to his cheeks, eyes full of tears of embarrassment, lips flushed red just like the rest of his face, the smell of his arousal beginning to seep into the air. 

What he wouldn't give to just take him right then and there. He really needed to hurry and get his own place so he could take Sasuke apart every day, whenever he wanted to. 

He was so painfully cute. 

Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, much more gentle this time. 

“Sorry, Sasuke.” 

He went to climb off, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Holding back a smirk, he lowered his gaze back to Sasuke, who was flushing with his head tilted to the side, avoiding his eyes. 

“You can...you can use that jutsu from last time…” He squeezed Naruto's arm and flashed him a quick look before looking back away. 

The memory of the first time Naruto had told him about it and used it so they could have a little mid afternoon rendezvous underneath the bedcovers came back to him. He could himself become wetter at the memory. They had locked the doors and Naruto’s learned jutsu was supposed to hide all signs of their intercourse from anyone in the nearby area, but doing it when they were not necessarily supposed to, when someone powerful enough could still possibly walk in on them, had given him a thrill. 

Naruto slowly let his grin take back over his face. “Oh? But I thought you said that jutsu was too inappropriate?” Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. “That’s right. Didn't you say anything I learned from Pervy Sage was useless?” He had said that, and then had been the one eagerly opening up his legs for Naruto in the next moment. 

“Only the pervy things,” Sasuke hissed, and then sighed. “Nevermind.” Sasuke went to get up, but was gently pushed back down by Naruto laying his weight back on him. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved a hand into his face. Naruto hooked his hands around either of his wrists and pinned them back down over Sasuke's head. The omega let out a soft breathless sound and Naruto could smell his arousal preach the air around them once again, mixing with his own. 

Their darkened gazes met one anothers. 

“You have to run me a bath afterwards.” Sasuke said. 

“I’ll run you two hundred baths,” Naruto promised, and leaned down to claim Sasuke's laughing lips. 

///

“Mah, that's right. I almost forgot.”

Sasuke glanced up from where he was resting to see Kakashi walking at a relaxed pace away from him. He glanced over his shoulder back at Sasuke. 

“While you were training I got a message. Your father wants to talk with you as soon as you’re done for the day.”

Sasuke straightened up and quickly tried to put down his water jug. Naruto took it from his frantic hands and put it down for him. 

“What does he want to see me about?” He asked as he climbed up onto his feet. 

Kakashi waved a bored hand around while he picked out one of his books from his jacket pocket and flipped it open. 

“Something about your brother. He wasn't specific.”

Sasuke's thoughts immediately plunged south. Had something happened? Had Itachi gotten hurt? Was the baby okay? He knew it was less likely for something to happen that late in pregnancy, he had been reading about it, but things could still go wrong. But surely someone would have come and gotten him if something was seriously wrong, right?

“So can I go?” Sasuke asked, already picking up his stuff. 

“I did say we were done earlier already.” Kakashi already had his nose stuffed in his book. He had already read it a thousand times before, the alpha was such a damn pervert it was unbelievable. Between him and Jiraiya, no wonder Naruto was the way he was. 

Sasuke hurried home without another word. 

//

“Father?”

“Come in.”

Sasuke immediately felt like he wasn't supposed to be in there. It was where his father and Itachi, and sometimes mother, had important discussions about the clan and other such things. The few times he had been invited in there were the times Itachi had caught him eavesdropping and called him inside. 

When his father’s brow rose, he hurried across the room and knelt across from him, hands nervously coming down to rest on his knees. It took all of him not to fidget. 

Itachi had been in the kitchen when he had come home, as swollen up and peaceful looking as he had for the last few days, so he knew it couldn't be because something had happened to him. Standing at the counter and peeling sweet potatoes, telling Sasuke to come and eat once he was done. 

It reminded him of all the times Itachi would cook for him when they were little. All the times their parents weren't out and they were left home alone, Itachi would cook so much food that he nearly always made himself sick by trying to eat it all. It was good, but it was more so because Itachi was the one who had made it for him. 

Had he finally found out about Naruto? Kakashi had said it was about Itachi, but that could have been a way to get him to lower his guard so he wasn't prepared to defend himself. He could have also lied so Kakashi wouldn't have known what they were really meeting about. His father had always been a bit paranoid about people outside the clan having their information. 

He had come home almost immediately after that afternoon in Naruto's bedroom. Kushina had invited him to stay for dinner, but he always felt awkwardly sitting with Narutos parents after he had just gotten done having sex with their son. 

Naruto had ran him a bath just like he had said he would, and he had made sure to wash thoroughly so no scent would linger. Or so he thought he had. Had he not been careful enough? Naruto had lent him a clean undershirt and underwear because the scent of his arousal had lingered on those clothes, 

He had told Naruto to make sure to wash his things right away and then let them dry in his room so his parents wouldn't see them. Had he fallen asleep? Had his mother found his things? Their mothers were so close, he was sure they would not hide something like that from each other, and he was sure his mother would probably tell his father, had-

“I have a mission for you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke perked up immediately. All his previous thoughts left him like they had never existed in the first place. 

“A m-mission?”

His father nodded gravely. Sasuke tried to match his mood. 

“You need to take this seriously, Sasuke.” His father began without further pause, and Sasuke was quick to hang onto every word. “The people you will be investigating are highly skilled.” Of course, it was unlikely Itachi had gone to bed with just anyone. It wasn't careless to assume that the sire of the child would also be a ninja. “I would consider this mission to be S-rank if I had to say.” 

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never officially been on a mission of such a high rank, and he was supposed to be carrying this out by himself. Excitement made his heart pound even as anxiety ate away at his gut. He had waited so long for his father to put this sort of trust in him. 

  
  


A thought crept on the back of his mind, eating away at his insecurities. Was father only giving this mission to him because Itachi was on rest? Would father have rather let Itachi handle this? Was he just a second choice for-

It didn't matter. Sasuke would prove himself. 

“You’re to find out who the sire of Itachi's child is.” His father slid over a scroll to him. “I’ve already compiled a list of what I would consider to be possibilities. Along with them,” His fathers eyes darkened, and his face became even more serious, if that was even possible. “You’ll be investigating Itachi.”

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine. 

_ Itachi? Father wants me to investigate Itachi?  _

Could he handle that?

Doubt immediately overcame him. He had tracked and taken down various skilled ninja in the past, but this was different. He had seen and won against enemies that made other ninja that would make people's knees start to shake and come together just at the mention of their name. 

But this was Itachi. 

Itachi was... _ Itachi. _

Sasuke swallowed down the lump in his throat and attempted to wipe his clammy hands dry without his father noticing. 

He tried his best to pay attention, but he could feel his head spirrling. 

Itachi looked innocent enough. He was the beauty of the clan, pure at heart, kind to everyone who crossed his path unless they had ill intentions, and even then, he was rather pleasant. He was truly a gentle person. 

That didnt mean Itachi wasn't dangerous. 

Somewhere inside of him, despite his vehement denial, he knew his brother was the very last person he wanted to go up against. 

“Sasuke, can you do this?” 

Sasuke didn't hesitate to give a confirmation. He would do it, whether or not he thought he could. He would power through like he always did, find a way to complete the mission. Father had already said this was a long term mission, so he didn't have to rush and mess himself up by worrying. 

He would tell himself that over and over again, until he truly believed it. 

He couldn't deny that he had been thinking about it too. 

Itachi had never shown interest in anyone. There were plenty of people who had shown their interest in his brother in the past, but Itachi had always politely turned them down, sometimes over and over again until they really understood. Sasuke didn't know how he had managed to be so patient. He had always met their feelings with regretful eyes and a gentle smile that probably dug into that person's heart. 

It made him wonder. He didn't know how his father had even constructed this list of possible suspects. How had he dwindled down the list of powerful ninja in the village? Itachi was a private person, even with family, and Sasuke really had no idea what his type was. 

He had asked his brother once, when he was small, back when his crush on Naruto was first forming and he didn't even know what those feelings were. But somewhere inside of him he must have known, because he had asked Itachi what kind of alpha he liked. He had probably wanted to compare Itachi's standards to his own. He had worshipped his brother back then. 

All he had received was Itachi's soft smile and, “Someone who has a caring heart.” 

Sasuke had tried and tried to get him to open up further, but Itachi had just laughed gently at him and poked him in the forehead, which always left him pouting and distracted. 

Sasuke still couldn't figure out if Itachi was being genuine, or if he was just giving his younger brother a nice generic answer so Sasuke would also look for that quality in a future mate for himself. Maybe it had worked, considering he had ended up with Naruto and all. 

That did very little for him. There were too many people in the village that could be seen as caring. That couldn't be all, surely Itachi wouldn't fall for someone just because of that. They couldn't be too kind if Itachi had hidden his pregnancy from even his own family for so long. 

Who was the person who had weaseled their way into Itachi's heart, only to leave him by himself?

Sasuke would find out. He would complete his mission no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to guess who you think the father is as the story progresses, but may i suggest not becoming overly attached to one idea. also age wise sasuke and naruto are 18 and itachi is 23. 
> 
> itachi is my favorite character, so im rly excited to finally be writing a fic thats more centered around him 
> 
> pls tell me what you thought!


End file.
